Uke Uke no Mi
by velonicaSushi
Summary: Luffy and Kidd ate a Devil Fruit which will change their lives in a way.
1. Uke Uke no Mi

**Chapter 1: Uke Uke no Mi**  
**Pairing(s): Zoro x Luffy, Law x Kidd  
Warning: Genderbending. Don't like don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After the fight with the marines which seemed endless, Kidd found a bright treasure box in the pile of dead bodies and blood.

"Oi Luffy! Look what I found!" Kidd raised the treasure box in one hand, showing it to Luffy from afar.

"WHOA! COOL!" Luffy's eyes shone as he raced for the treasure box. He grabbed it and opened the shining box. "Ehh. No meat?" Luffy frowned as Law and Kidd looked into the box with amused eyes.

"That's.."

"Two Devil Fruits!" Kidd said and examined them, but the conclusion that he can make is, one of them is dark purple and the another a light shade of pink.

"These fruits look girly, if you ask me."

"Indeed. These are the rare Uke Uke no Mi." Law said and turned around, his back facing the two other captains for cooler effect. "These fruits are invented for.. I don't know, it's not me who created it.. Anyways, it can change a man to a woman, a girl to a boy, a Nami to a Sanji, a gigolo into a real man, you name it. It reverses your gender and probably some of your personalities too. In short, it changes.."

Law turned around to expect the both captains listening to him, but instead he found both of them helping themselves into the fruit.

"...hormones... WHO ASKED BOTH OF YOU TO EAT IT?" Law hit their heads with the back of his sword.

"But we're hungry..." Luffy pouted. "Yeah! And you talk too much, Law!" Kidd chirped in. Law sighed.

"Fine. It's not my business if both of you turned into a woman, anyway."

"WOMAN?" Both the captains choked.

"Why didn't you told us earlier?"

"Because. Both. Of. You. Are. Not. Listening." Law facepalm-ed. "Dumbasses."

"So what will happen to us now?"

"Turn into a woman in an hour, of course."

"In an hour?"

"It's okay, captain. We won't laugh at you or anything." Killer approached and told his red-haired captain.

"Yeah, Luffy. But be aware of Sanji, though." Nami said and smiled broadly.

"NOOOOO!" Both the captains shouted and ran into the mangrove forest. Fast. "Kidd! What should we do now?"

"I don't know! I'm turning into a woman, for God's sake!" That's when Kidd felt something tingles at the back of his neck. He slowed down and touched it.

"AAHH! Long hair! The nightmare had already started?" He looked at Luffy, who already the same length of hair as him. Luffy is looking back at him too.

"Whoa. Kidd. You look..."

"What?"

"AWESOME!" Luffy then bursts out laughing. Kidd did the same.

The others from the other side of the mangrove forest heard their laughter.

"Mr. 'Surgeon of Death', you sure they are going to be all right?" Zoro asked.

"Of course. I've seen this kind of patients before."

Back to Kidd and Luffy.

"Aah~ I'm exhausted of laughing~" Luffy said as he lie down on his back, hands and legs sprawled out. Kidd sat down, leaning on a nearby tree.

"...HEY! What exactly are these lumps?" Kidd saw two lumps.. err I mean boobs on his chest and freaked out.

"Ooh. I don't know. Nami and Robin had it on them too." Luffy poked them. "And it's soft!"

"ARGH. GREAT. What will people call me if this news is spread?"

"I think they will still call you Eustass "Captain" Kidd, of course."

"NO! What I mean is... fine, never mind." Kidd didn't even bothered to explain to that clueless guy.. or woman? Whatever..

"What are we going to do now?" Luffy asked. "My shirt can't cover these lumps."

Kidd had the urge to kill Luffy right now. But if he's killed then nobody will share the title of "Captain Woman" with him.

"You think? I didn't even have a shirt!"

"But your coat is big enough to cover it..." Luffy pouted, and he noticed the slight change in his voice.

"Yeah right. As if." Kidd snorted, and Luffy noticed the same change in Kidd's voice too.

"Hey Kidd! Our voices are changing!"

"Really?" Kidd noticed his voice is getting high-pitched compared to his original voice. "Crap. I can't possibly survive like this! Now even my voice has changed!"

"Hey. You two. Done chit-chatting over there?"

Kidd and Luffy jumped as they hid their sorry bodies behind a tree before they take a look at the voice's owner.

"Trafalgar Law! What on earth are you doing here?" Kidd shouted, hoping the doctor won't go towards his direction.

"Nami said that both of you could use some clothing since both of you... technically didn't have shirts big enough for your new-found boobs, am I right?" Law smirked at Kidd. "Especially you, Mr. Eustass. I remember that you don't even wear one, is it?"

"SHUT UP, TRAFALGAR!" Kidd hissed at Law, but he stuffed a set of woman's clothes to Kidd anyway.

"Luffy. Here's yours." Law gave Luffy his share of the clothes, and turned away from the both of them.

"Change on it quickly. I had to bring both of you back to your worrying nakamas." Law ordered, as Kidd growled.

"I don't wanna go back to them! It's too embarrassing!"

"Well.. Nakamas don't rape each other, for your information."

"Great. Trafalgar. Go on with the insulting."

"They won't do anything to you, I swear. You're still the Eustass Kidd I know, with a bounty of 315, 000, 000 Beli on his head. Now since you're a woman, your crew will protect and cherish you even more, get it? Don't make me drag you onto my operation table and dissect you."

"...Fine. If they as much as laugh at me, I'll kill you."

"With pleasure, darling."

"Don't darling me."

"Yoho~! Law! I'm done!" Luffy jumped out from behind the tree and showed off his new red singlet with two very thin straps on it.

"Good."

"Crap. Does women wear these all the time?" Kidd grunted and walked out from behind the tree, with a new sleeveless black tank top.

Law turned his head around, ignoring Kidd.

"What's with that turning away, huh Trafalgar?"

"You're awesome with your long hair." Law stifled a laugh. "And your new voice."

"No it's not!"

"Hey, relax! I didn't expect your hair to grow and your voice to change too, okay?" Law said.

"Now, let's bring both of you back, shall we?"

* * *

**Whoo~ End of Chapter 1.**

**Reviews please? It means a lot!**


	2. Suitcase Full Of Women Stuff

**Chapter 2: Suitcase Full Of Women Stuff  
**

**A/N: I'll be addressing Luffy and Kidd as a girl from now on. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys. They're back." Law said as he reached the group of waiting nakamas. Kidd scoffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, as Luffy waved fiercely to her nakamas. Killer stared at Kidd for a long time, and attempted to hide his laughter. _Who'd knew captain will be so adorable after she turns into a woman? Hah.._

"Whoo hoo~! Zoro! Look! I'm a girl!" Luffy shouted and pounced onto Zoro, her arms and legs circled around Zoro as she rested her head on Zoro's shoulder. "Really cool, right?"

Zoro is lost for words, and he blushed like mad. He had already gotten used to Luffy pouncing on him and so on but Luffy's a girl now, and everything seems awkward..

"OI MARIMO! Who said you can have Luffy-chan all by yourself?" Sanji came shouting towards Zoro, and he retorted back, "I didn't say Luffy's mine!"

"Zoro..? I'm not yours?" Luffy looked up to Zoro with those puppy eyes that are going to burst out with tears anytime.

Zoro sweat-dropped, and began to panic as he looked straight into those eyes.

"Uh.. Uh... Sorry.. But..." Zoro searched for words. "You're mine."

Luffy's eyes brightened, and tightened her grip on Zoro. "You're the best, Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed and nuzzled against Zoro's neck, over-whelmed by her own excitement.

"Please, Luffy... I'm getting choked over here.."

"Oh, sorry!" Luffy let go of Zoro, and stood very near him instead. "Shi shi shi shi~!"

"Aah. What a lovely couple we got here, ain't we?" Law said out of the blue, and everyone stared at his direction, before turning their gazes towards Zoro and Luffy.

"Anyways.." Eyes returned back to the doctor. "Ring me up using this Den Den Mushi. If you had any woman problems." He took out two baby Den Den Mushis from his pocket and handed it over to Kidd and Luffy.

"Who needs this?" Kidd growled at Law.

"Keep it. Just in case you _really _need it." Law stuffed it into Kidd's coat.

"Woman problems?" Sanji asked.

"Yes, Mr. Black Leg."

"Then can you teach me how to get every woman's love and attention?" Sanji's eyes are sparkling.

"Sure. First, you.."

"Don't teach this bastard anything." Nami punched Sanji's head hard, and dragged him away. "Guys. We're going back to the hotel. Follow us."

"Bye Law, bye Kidd, bye Killer, bye everyone!" Luffy bid goodbye to everyone before followed the gang towards Grove 70, where their hotel is.

"So... They've left. What you gonna do now?" Law asked Kidd.

"Go back to my ship, of course. Let's go." Kidd walked towards his crew and to his ship.

Law did the same, but picking up Bepo before that.

* * *

In the Thousand Sunny, things were getting a bit off-course.. Usopp and Chopper can't stop asking Luffy what's the feeling of becoming a girl, and it eventually turned out to be a story-telling session with the title "Usopp's Adventure In The Woman Country" which Usopp had taken out 100, 000 female warriors. Chopper is deeply impressed by this.. Well, only Chopper.

Meanwhile, Sanji kept serving now-a-girl Luffy with all those gourmet foods he can make out.

"WHOA~! Sanji! These tastes delicious!" Luffy exclaimed and chomped down everything she can.

Zoro wanted to have a bite of those foods, but as long as his hand stretched out at the direction of the food, his hand is stopped by a single leg.

"This is for Luffy-chan. Not for you, marimo-head!" Sanji shouted as Zoro pulled out his sword and threatened to cut off Sanji's leg.

"Here, Zoro!" Luffy stuffed a piece of ham into Zoro's mouth, before continued her eating.

"Erk.." Zoro blushed, and swallowed the piece of ham, to receive another kick by Sanji.

"BASTARD! Why are you the only one who can receive all of Luffy's love?"

"I told you, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Ne, Zoro. This tastes really good!" Luffy said and stuffed a piece of love-shaped onigiri into Zoro's mouth. Luffy then leaned down on Zoro's shoulder.

"Aah~ I'm full~" Luffy said while patted her stomach. Zoro stared at Luffy, before handed the onigiri back to Luffy.

"What, Zoro? You're not going to eat it?" Luffy asked, staring straight at Zoro. "But Sanji told me that it's the 'Onigiri Of Love'! I figured that since I love you so much, I should let you eat this!" Luffy said, totally giving in to her girlish feelings. _No point controlling and holding back my feelings. _thought Luffy.

"I'm sorry to barge in, Miss Luffy, but I guess you could use some of these things.."

"Yo~ Law!" Luffy waved to the doctor. "What is with this suitcase, anyway?"

"Some woman stuff that you can use." Law said, giving an evil smirk at Zoro, which the latter shivered. "Well then. I should go to that Kiddo now. Ja ne!"

With that interruption he stirred up, Law left the Thousand Sunny, and proceeded to Kidd's ship.

"Captain. There's someone wanting to see you."

"What an annoying person. Tell him I'm not here."

"But he's..."

"The maiden refusing to see me? Oh, I feel the weight of rejectment on me!" Law walked into Kidd's room, slamming the door shut, separating Killer and Kidd. "Not."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"To deliver some stuff that a woman must have, seeing you don't even have a single female on your ship." Law said and slammed a suitcase on Kidd's table, right in front of her. Kidd growled.

"I told you! I don't need all these crap!"

"Well.. Accept them for me, will ya?" Law said, putting up his best gentleman smile. "I'm sure it'll be very useful in the future."

Kidd's heart is moved by the smile. But she managed to hide it all inside her.

"What do you think?" Law leaned towards Kidd and whispered into her ear, while playing with the strand of hair beside her ear.

"H...HEY!" Kidd jerked back, all her blood flowing onto her face.

Law let out a chuckle upon seeing Kidd's reactions towards his actions. More blood rushed up to Kidd's cheeks.

"I guess I'll be leaving, then. Reminder, you still have the Den Den Mushi that I gave you, right?"

Kidd just stared at him, haven't fully recovered.

"I'll take that as a yes." Law left the room, having Killer take his place instead.

"CAPTAIN! What happened?" Killer asked when he saw Kidd's flushed face.

"Nothing.. That jerk had just pulled a dirty trick on me." Kidd gritted her teeth to prevent further flashbacks.

_I'll get my revenge.. Just wait, you dirty Trafalgar surgeon!_

* * *

**Yosh! Although this chapter is a bit late (which I promised my friend that I'll post it yesterday), but still, it's here!**

**Reviews please! I accept anonymous reviews! It helps! Thankies for those who reviewed! Love ya!  
**


	3. Suitcase Full Of Women Stuff 1

**Chapter 3: Suitcase Full Of Women Stuff 1**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHOA! What's this, Zoro?" Luffy opened the suitcase, and shoved the first thing she sees into Zoro's face.

"That's a BRA, for God's SAKE!" Zoro shouted and shoved the undergarment away from his face.

"Ooh! Is that a frilly panties I see?" Brooke peeked into the suitcase and pulled out a triangular panties and begin staring it like a pervert.

"Stop being such a pervert!" Nami shouted and punched the skeleton's skull, attempting to break it.

"Nami! Look!" Luffy took out a circle-shaped object. "It's so rubbery and oily! I wonder what it is.." She said as she pulled on the object.

"AAH! That's... that's..."

"A condom, obviously. Don't need to make a fuss-" Zoro said matter-of-factly, and is smacked in the head by Nami.

"Condom? What is it?" Luffy's curiosity perked up.

"It's... uh..." Nami searched for words, but can't really make up anything. "You tell her, Sanji."

"With pleasure, Nami-swan~!" Sanji did a love hurricane before explaining. "Well.. Condoms are something that men use during.."

"NOT THAT EXPLANATION! Luffy's inner mind is just 10 years old!"

"During what? Zoro Zoro! You know how to use it?" Luffy turned towards Zoro. Sanji put up a you-explain-it-to-Luffy face to the swordsman.

Zoro scratched the back of his head. "I know it's basic functions.. But.. I don't think I really need it.."

"Why? It's all rubbery! Just like me!"

"Well... It doesn't go with my combat style.. I prefer Santoryuu." Zoro said and took away the condom from Luffy. "Now.. You are a better rubber than this, so don't ask anymore, okay?"

"SURE!" Luffy said cheerfully and continued exploring the suitcase.

"Thanks, Zoro. I'll reduce your debt by 1 Beri."

"Look, Zoro! It's a thick stash of cotton!" Luffy raised up the so-called 'cotton'.

"That's a sanitary pad! Why did you open it up?"

"Because it's wrapped up!"

Nami face-palmed. "Fine. Don't open any more of those. I'll handle everything." The navigator said and took away the whole suitcase, before proceeding into her room.

Luffy pouted. "Now there's nothing I can do. BOOOORRING~~~~~"

"Luffy! Wanna join us in today's 'Hunt For Franky's Secret Stash Of Cola'?" Usopp shouted out from a distance, with Chopper waving at her. Franky, who is fishing at the edge of the ship shouted to them, "If you really found it, bring me one bottle of it! Thanks!"

"YOSH! Let's GO!"

* * *

Back to the Kidd pirates...

"What. Is. The. Meaning. Of. This...?" Kidd growled as she finished looking through all the items in the suitcase.

"Calm down, captain.."

"That Trafalgar is making fun of me! Me, Eustass Kidd, wearing such a girly and frilly panties? OVER MY DEAD BODY!" With that, Kidd stormed out of her room, left her ship and walked towards Law's.

On the way there, Kidd ran into two marines who are patrolling the area.

"Oh.. What do we have here?" The marines stared at Kidd. She glared back at them.

"Don't wander around here alone, girl. You'll get yourself killed. Or worse, get spotted by one of those Tenryuubito and become their wife, since you're such a pretty girl. (Remember the scene where this fat Tenryuubito guy claimed a nurse his wife at the streets in Sabaody? Yeah.)"

"Yeah, yeah... You guys are so annoying."

"Don't talk back, girl!"

"Hey. Don't you think she looks kinda like the rookie, Eustass Kidd?"

"You mean the one who had 315 million bounty on his head?"

"Now that you mentioned it..." Both marines take a closer look at Kidd.

"H...Hey! Look! I am a woman! That Kidd...guy is obviously a man, right?" Kidd explained hurriedly.

"Yeah. Makes sense." The marines nodded. "Tell us if you met him, girl."

"Phew.." Kidd let out a sigh of relief when the marines left.

"Oh, my lady. What are you doing here all by yourself?" A familiar sound rang behind Kidd.

"Shut up, Trafalgar." Kidd pulled out his sword and slashed behind her. Law avoided it swiftly.

"My, my.. Woman should be gentle towards man.." Law said and smirked. "Love those things I gave you?"

"NOT AT ALL, ASSHOLE!" Kidd shouted and slide her sword back into where it belong.

"You broke my heart, milady.." Law said, and re-appeared behind Kidd in a flash. "But I shall complete yours." Law kissed the side of Kidd's neck, while circled his arms around Kidd's waist, pulling her into his embrace. Kidd blushed. She fought hard with her inner feminine side and failed to hold it back. Her heart thumped faster than usual, and the blush on her face seemed like they wanna stay there forever.. _This is bad. This is bad. THIS IS BAD!_

"Hm? Is it just me or you are really burning up, ne Eustass-chan?" Law whispered into Kidd's ear, teasing her further.

"SHUT UP!" Kidd shouted and jerked away Law's arms. _I'm going to regret it later.. but my pride is in stake, god dammit...!_

"Stop harassing me just because I'm a girl!"

"But you're really adorable with long hair and the sound of a girl. Although the original you is quite appealing, too." Law said and Kidd blushed more.

Kidd managed to hiss at Law before stomped away into the marketplace, cooling herself down from the teasing of the surgeon.

* * *

When night approaches in the Thousand Sunny..

"Whoo hoo~! I found it!" Luffy shouted as she dished out a few barrels of colas.

"SUPAR! You found it!"

"Let's have a cola party!" Usopp exclaimed as Chopper began to hand out colas to everyone on the ship.

"Oh.. I'm sorry, Chopper. I can't drink this. I don't even have a mouth. Yohohoho! Skull joke!" Brooke drank that bottle of cola anyway.

"Here, Zoro." Luffy hand out one of the cola to the swordsman, who apparently had just taken a long and sweet nap.

"Oh.. Thanks but I prefer something alcohol." Zoro refused the offer. Luffy sat beside Zoro, leaning into him.

"Drink it."

Zoro had a very bad feeling about this..

"Why should I?"

"It's the Cola of Love! See? Everyone is drinking it!" Luffy pointed at the crew, who attempted to put more than 3 bottles of cola into Franky, to see what that cyborg can do to impress them. Of course, Franky won't did that. Or else he'll be overloaded and God knows what he'll do in that mode.

"And this," Luffy said "is the Cola of Love from Luffy to Zoro!" She smiled towards Zoro.

Zoro grabbed the cola hesitantly, and gulped down a mouthful in an instant.

"Yay!" Luffy raised her hands up in the air, before she situated herself in front of Zoro and hugged him. Zoro could feel Luffy's hair tickles against his neck. He raised his hand and gently caressed Luffy's brunette hair.

"Well. I guess cola isn't that bad." Zoro hugged Luffy tighter towards him, closing the gap between them. Luffy leaned her head on Zoro's chest, and stayed that way until she falls asleep, a content smile on her face.

* * *

**Well, well! Thanks for Vampire Revan and 7saix-puppy7 for reviewing! A special thanks to cinnamon-shake, Yu W and Ellen24 too! You guys know what you did! xD**

**Review and have a nice day!  
**


	4. Night Out

**Chapter 4: Night Out.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Yo."

"LAW! Hey it's been ages since I last heard from you!"

"Bah. Shut the crap. You free tonight?"

"SURE!"

"Okay. Then come to Grove 13. The Rip-Off Bar. I guess you should know where it is." (Sorry. I'm lazy to think of any other bars..)

"You bet!"

The Den Den Mushi hung off.

"You heard that? We're going to a party tonight!"

"But Law doesn't really said that it's a party, Luffy.."

"Who cares? As long as there's meat, that's a PARTY!" Luffy shouted at the top of her voice, jumping happily.

"Then we shall find you some nice clothes.." Nami said and began searching for the nicest shirt for Luffy to wear to the pub.

"Maybe something pretty, but not too revealing.. We don't want any perverts.." Nami said, and ransacked her cupboard. "Help me, Robin."

"Sure."

"Whoo hooo~~~!" Luffy jumped around happily as the girls searched for her 'perfect outfit'.

* * *

Meanwhile..

*ring~*

"What?"

"Hey, sweetheart."

*hang up*

"That's not very polite, captain..." Killer commented.

"No mercy needed when you're going face to face with that idiotic surgeon."

"Oh.. I see.. I'm the _idiotic surgeon_, eh?"

"...! What in the world...?"

"Your window is wide open, Eustass."

"Whatever. Who gave you the damned permission to enter my room?"

"Myself." Law said and get closer to Kidd. "Oh by the way, you free tonight?"

"What are you trying to ask?"

"Cuz I'm asking you for a night out, whaddya think?"

"If it involves any perverted ideas in your mind, I'll rip you balls."

"Deal. Meet me at Grove 13."

With that, Law left Kidd's room using the window, leaving the red-haired captain and her first mate.

"Hmm... What should I wear tonight, Killer?"

"You okay, captain?"

"Nah, just kidding.. You coming along?"

"... But it seems like captain Trafalgar is asking captain on a date.."

"NO WAY IN HELL! YOU'RE COMING, KILLER!"

* * *

When night falls, the captain of the Mugiwara pirates reached Rip-Off bar, with her first mate, Roronoa Zoro accompanying her.

"Look, Zoro! We're back!" Luffy shouted, as she stepped into the bar, with Zoro tailing her.

"Whoa. There are a lot of people here today!" Luffy exclaimed as she looked at the crowd.

"Let's look for Law first." Zoro suggested and searched for Trafalgar. Due to the crowd, Zoro can't really see anything resembling a white hat.

Suddenly, a crash came from the crowd.

"I'M NOT A WHORE, GOD DAMMIT!"

"Calm down, captain.."

"DON'T EVEN TRY TO THINK ABOUT HOOKING ME UP, BASTARD!"

"There's a commotion going on, Zoro! Let's go look." Luffy dragged Zoro towards the growing crowd, to see a red-haired girl pinning an over-grown man on the ground.

"YOU'D BETTER SHUT YOUR SORRY ASS UP OR ELSE...!" The girl raised a wine bottle, attempting to smash it over the man's head.

"O...kay! I'm sorry!" The man apologized and left the bar.

"HEY! You haven't paid anything YET!" Shakky dragged the man back and gave him a good beating. The crowd slowly dispersed.

"Whoa. You're SUPER COOL!" Luffy's eyes shone on the girl. The girl looked back at her.

"Kidd!"

"Yo, straw hat."

"What happened just now?"

"That fat guy tried to ask me out on a freaking date. Bastard." Kidd patted away the imaginary dust on her thighs.

"Yo~ Kiddo-chan! You look absolutely cute today~!" Law appeared from nowhere and glomped Kidd from behind.

"Is this going to be a regular thing with you?"

"Yes, darling~ Hi, Luffy."

"YOSH! Can we eat MEAT now?"

"Suppose we could manage that." Law said and leads them to the bartender.

"Prepare something on your menu with meat for my friends."

"Right up."

Kidd sworn she saw hearts in that bartender's eyes.

Zoro ordered 3 bottles of booze, while Luffy stared at him.

"What's that tastes like, Zoro?"

"Refreshing. Here, have some." Zoro gave Luffy one of the bottles of booze. Luffy wolfed down the contents in a gulp.

"Aah~ That's really refreshing~" Luffy's face was flushed red in split seconds.

"Whoa, Luffy. You okay?" Kidd asked, patting Luffy's back.

"Sure~ *hic*" Luffy slurred and fall face down on the table.

"Great."

The bartender returns with several plates of meat.

"FINALLY! Itadakimasu!" Luffy woke up from her drunk state, and quickly helped herself to the dishes.

_Whoa.. The power of food... is really incredible.._

_

* * *

_

"Aah~ I'm full!" Luffy sighed contently after finishing her 20th plate of meat.

"How could you eat so much?" Kidd asked, munching on a piece of cracker.

"I don't know.." Luffy laughed.

"Fine." Kidd sighed before ordering another cup of wine.

"You know, pretty, girls don't drink that much wine either." Law said and leaned closer to Kidd.

"Shut up. I do what I want." Kidd said and reached her hand out to the wine. Law took it away in the blink of an eye.

"You'd better return it, Trafalgar." Kidd glared daggers to the man beside her.

"Then kiss me."

Killer stopped his torturing to the ant in front of him.

"Don't screw with me."

"So.. yes or no?"

Kidd looked at the seductive face in front of her.

"You win, asshole." Kidd pulled Law's chin forward and locked lips with him. The doctor tried to slip a tongue into Kidd but her glaring daggers are back, so Law retreated and returned her the wine.

"Go on. Enjoy." Law smirked. Kidd stared at the wine, before getting up and went towards the ladies restroom.

"Ahh... Captain's flower of love.." Killer mumbled and returned back to torture the poor ant.

"Did you say something, Killer?"

"Nope."

* * *

In the restroom.. Kidd glared into her own self in the mirror.

_What the hell are you thinking, Eustass Kidd? You are a man! Not a freaking woman! Thanks to that Devil Fruit, I have boobs now. GREAT._

Kidd looked at the reflection in the mirror once again.

_Actually this isn't that bad either.. At least Law noticed me..._

Kidd mentally slapped herself on that thought.

When she returned her gaze back onto that mirror, she saw three huge guys behind her. The middle one hit Kidd on the back of her head with a bat, knocking her unconscious.

"Drag her away."

* * *

"Hey... Where's Kidd?" Luffy asked.

Killer pointed to the restroom.

"I'll go look for her!" Luffy went towards the restroom, to find the two huge guys dragging Kidd towards the depth of the bar.

"HEY! What are you doing?" Luffy shouted and charged forward, attempting to save Kidd. The guy who knocked Luffy unconscious earlier hit Luffy in the head from the front, causing her to bleed, and go unconscious.

He stuffed a drug-filled handkerchief into Luffy's mouth and left the bar using the back door with Kidd and his underlings.

* * *

"Hey, Trafalgar."

"Yes, I know. They're not back yet." Law stirred Kidd's wine, and his Den Den Mushi rang. He took out the communication snail and hit the button to answer.

"Hey, ass. Where you been?" Law started rudely.

"Wha...? Hey, freak! We've got your girl." Law signaled for Zoro to come closer and listen. "Two of them. One is a really neat brunette, and another.."

A loud smack can be heard.

"HEY! Trafalgar! You hear me?" Kidd's sound came through the Den Den Mushi.

"Yes. What happened?"

"We're kidnapped. Luffy is unconscious."

A series of beating sounds can be heard.

"Hey. Freak. Heard that? WE kidnapped your girls."

"You need money or something?"

"Obviously. A grand total of 615 million Beris."

A faint shouting can be heard at the background.

"Don't come, Law! They don't plan to take only the money! They want to.."

"Kidd! Oi!"

"Meet us at Grove 0."

"Grove 0?"

"Yes. Go ask some freaking directions."

With that, the kidnapper hung off.

"What should we do now?"

"Simple. We play with their rules."

* * *

Back to Kidd and the kidnappers..

"HEY! Can't you just shut up?"

"NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Argh.. Boss. This girl's noisy. Can we sell her already?"

"I TOLD YOU, THERE'S NO FREAKING WAY YOU'LL SELL ME!"

"Oh yes we can, missy." The man slapped Kidd hard in her face.

"Men! We'll be moving a bit fast today. Take them to Grove 0 and sell them. Now."

* * *

**Phew... This chapter's a bit long.. in my opinion..**

**Anyways, I updated. :)  
**

**Reviews please?  
**


	5. Grove 0 END

**Chapter 5: Grove 0**

**I know I didn't update for a very long time.. So this chapter is the longest, and also the last chapter.  
**

**Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**

"Grove 0? What the hell is that?" Zoro growled.

"I don't really know, but rumors said that it's a place that sells or exchanges good-looking guys or chicks with a price."

"In other words, a sex slave exchange center."

"Why, Roronoa, I'm starting to like your straight-forwardness!"

"Shut the crap. How could we get there?" Zoro sighed. "Plus, how are we going to have so much money?"

Law chuckled. "We don't need money. We pay with our fists to those who bought them. A Beli a fist."

The doctor grinned alongside the swordsman as they left the bar.

* * *

"OI, moss-head! It's left, not right!" Law shouted at Zoro as he headed towards the wrong direction.

"Looks like rumors about your bad sense of direction is real, after all." Law remarked.

"SHUT UP!" Zoro flushed red in anger and embarrassment before trailing the doctor to prevent himself from losing his way.

"Oh well... The drunk geezer whom we asked directions before said that after this left turn, we should be able to see... 'a bunch of yankees smoking their ass out' ?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"That geezer wrote this for me!" Law showed Zoro a piece of crumpled paper. "How should I know?" He shouted at Zoro.

"Whoa, chill."

"How could I?" Law muttered.

"Look, you piece of crap. You are not the only one who is worried about them. I'll feel bad too if anything happens to Luffy and your girlfriend, all right?"

"Why call me 'piece of crap'? And you need not worry about my girlfriend, Roronoa. She's a tougher chick than yours."

"Mine's tougher, crap-hat."

"Well, Kiddo-chan has a higher bounty."

"Rubber is stronger than a magnet."

"You little brat... hey there IS 'a bunch of yankees smoking their ass out'!" Law pointed towards the base of a grove, as one of the yankees raised his head and stared at him.

"Hey, pretty boy."

"Hi, handsome~!" Law greeted one of them. Very friendly. "The grove behind you.. It's Grove 0, right?"

"If you're talking about the gigolo-prostitute trading arena, then it is."

"Thank you!"

"No problem." The yankee slapped both Law and Zoro's butt as they get pass him to enter Grove 0.

"Why you...?"

"Shh, Zoro. Don't offend them." Law tugged at Zoro's arm. "They're Grove 0's guards. They don't have a bounty but trust me, this place is crawling with Devil Fruit users.. And don't bother him. He's just gay."

"Is it all that old man's information?"

"Smart Zoro."

* * *

"You'd better behave yourself, red-head! Stay fainted until the end of the show like your brunette friend!"

"I told ya, you're not going to sell us as slaves!"

"Not slaves. But sex slaves, darling." The man who kidnapped Kidd scanned her with lustful eyes. "Looks like you'll go for a lot."

"As if! That good-for-nothing will come and save us!"

"Oh really? You mean that useless boyfriend of yours?"

"Trafalgar? Like hell he'd be my boyfriend!"

"He.. He's Trafalgar? As in, Trafalgar Law?" Several shocked expressions surfaced.

"Yes. The so-called Surgeon Of Death. With 200 million Belis on his sorry head." Kidd smirked.

"YES! And Zoro has 120 million Belis on it!" Luffy shouted as she jumped awake.

"Luffy! You're finally awake!"

"Some guy hit me in the head really hard.. Ouch.." Luffy tried to rub her head but she couldn't because her hands and legs are tied up. "HEY old guy! Why are we all tied-up?"

"I want to sell the both of you. Satisfied?" The man said, smirking. "And although you had some interesting boyfriends, let's see how they can go against Grove 0's rich perverts with just 615 million Beli. Take them away."

"Ah! Some new stocks! We haven't had any for some time!" Some workers from Grove 0 dragged both of them into a big cage.

"I'll be sure to give you 30 percent of their price!" The manager of Grove 0 said happily.

"Make it a 70."

"Like hell I would. 50."

"Deal." The man left after sealing his deal.

"Now.. Shall we dress up you girls?"

* * *

"Hey, Zoro. Look!" Law said, pointing towards a handcuffed guy.

"Oi, doc. Hands off my arm."

"I can't. The guards had sent someone to spy on us. Because we're their first customers. They're afraid that we're actually marines or something."

"What's that have to do with your hand on my arm?"

"We have to act like we're a couple, and we're here to buy slaves."

"This makes no freaking sense."

"Oh well. Think of it as you won't go missing in this place with me by your side." Law said, smiling. "And nothing makes sense over here."

"You owe me one, bastard." Zoro said grumpily.

"Anything for the sake of my Kiddo-chan. And your rubber-girl, right?" Law grinned innocently.

Zoro face-palmed. He had to admit that Law had a point but that doesn't mean he'll have to act as a gay couple with Law!

"Gentlemen! We have some fresh stocks arrived at your doorstep!" Several lights shone on the stage which is empty for a second ago. A man walked out from the side of the stage. Obviously the announcer. Zoro and Law stared at the stage. "Now, let's welcome them!" Whistles came from the crowd. Kidd and Luffy are forcefully dragged out from behind the stage. Kidd is wearing a pair of fishnet stockings, a miniskirt and a black tank top, while Luffy is wearing a school girl outfit.

"Look at those girls! They're totally awesome!" A man beside Zoro and Law shouted.

"I agree with you, man!"

Zoro felt like punching the guys around him. Law holds him back.

"Now, gentlemen! Aren't these two girls lovely? Well then, shall we start the bidding?" The announcer said merrily as he set his gaze around the crowd, searching for bidders.

The men raised their hands and bid for the two pirate captains. Zoro and Law waited patiently for the highest bidder.

"I bid 700 million Beli."

The hall silenced. Everyone's gaze turned towards the owner of the voice. It turns out that the voice's owner is Saint Charlos, one of the world nobles. His fat arm is raised in the air as he bid.

"Sir. We can't afford to use so much money on two ladies like them." One of Charlos's henchman said.

"I don't care. What I have is money." Charlos said. "If it isn't enough, just take it from the commoners. It's fairly easy."

He then fixed his gaze at the announcer.

"Oh.. okay then!" The man on the stage sensed the fiery stare, and began to talk. "I don't think anyone's going to bid higher than that, is it?"

No answer came from the audience.

"Well! I now declare that both of them," The announcer said and waved his hands at the general direction of Kidd and Luffy. "..are sold to Saint Charlos for a grand total of 700 million Beli!"

_Dang it! If only that bastard surgeon and the direction-unfriendly swordsman came.. Wait! Why am I even relying on them?_

Just as Kidd is doing her thinking, several buff men dragged both herself and Luffy to the backstage, awaiting Charlos's arrival.

"Hey, hey! Can we beat up the crap of that fat guy? I wanna get a taste of his meat!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Hell yeah you can if you could even get loose of these cuffs." Kidd said and shook his handcuffs to mock Luffy's brain. Luffy pouted.

"You're no fun." She said as she looked at a particularly fat figure making his way towards the both of them. "Hey, fat meat! Can I eat you?"

There's no answer coming from Charlos. He walked up onto them, closing the distance between them.

"Sure, if it's _that_ you're saying." The tenryuubito said as he shot them a dirty look.

Kidd felt disgusting and attempted to shove her leg hardly towards Charlos's manhood, but eventually stopped when she saw the remote control on Charlos's hand which probably could blast off the chain on her neck within seconds.

"What do you want?" Kidd demanded as she stood in front of Luffy.

"I want the both of you to be my wives." Charlos said and hurled out his arms, wanting to hug the brunette behind Kidd. The red-haired Captain tripped him over, and looked away as if nothing happened.

"Ouch..! How dare you do this to me?" Charlos growled and lowered his finger towards the remote control's red button.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry.." Kidd looked away, faking some blushes up on her face, hoping to get the fat guy to not press the button.

"Now that's my woman." Charlos said as he put his arms on both Luffy and Kidd's shoulder. "You know, it's lucky to be my wife."

Kidd rolled her eyes and looked at Luffy. Her eyes are stuck on Charlos.

"Then does that mean I can eat as much meat as I want?"

Now Kidd wants to kill Luffy. They're supposed to keep his distance from him, not succumbing to that tenryuubito!

"Of course..." A voice came from in front of them. "...NO!"

"Hey. About time you showed up." Kidd said, her tone filled with relief.

"Zoro! You came!" Luffy exclaimed as several bodyguards appeared and surrounded Charlos.

"Get lost, freaks." Zoro knocked out all of the guards, giving Law the honor to remove Charlos's head from his body using his Devil Fruit powers.

"So... What should we do with this?" Law asked as he tossed the head upwards and catches it when it descends.

"Eat it!" Luffy exclaimed.

"How about torture?" Kidd grinned evilly as she took over the head, stepping it beneath her foot.

"Luffy! Wanna play football?" Kidd asked, and Luffy's eyes brightened upon the request.

"Okay! I'm up to it!"

"Then take this!" Kidd said and kicked Charlos's head using all her strength, aiming for his nose.

Luffy watched as the head flew over hers and knocked onto a mangrove. It rolled and rolled and entered a hole which resembles those that connects to the sewers.

"Bastard." Kidd said and kicked at the spot in between Charlos's legs. "I've wanted to do this for god knows how long."

She watched as the remaining body twitch, then lay still on the floor.

"Okay. Now.. Why are the both of you here again?" Kidd asked.

"Obviously we're here to save you!" Zoro shouted and turned to Law. "Jeez. Your girlfriend is one hell of a ungrateful..."

"Zoro! I'm glad you came!" Luffy hugged Zoro and looked through his pockets.

"Aww! You didn't bring any meat for me?" Luffy pouted, hands not getting off Zoro.

"Well..." Zoro scratched the back of his head, trying to find a suitable explanation.

"It's okay, Luffy." Kidd said as she patted her back. "We'll go eat as much as we want and charge 'em to the boys."

"Then let's go!" Luffy exclaimed and pulled both Kidd and Zoro's hand as they headed towards the nearest Grove restaurant that sells meat for a feast.

* * *

After the feast..

"Phew. I'm so full!" Luffy said and rubbed her tummy. "Thank you Zoro and Law!" Both men nodded.

"Back to the topic earlier on.. Didn't I told you not to come?" Kidd said and glared at Law.

"But how could I leave you out there in danger?" Law said and points at Zoro. "Besides, this guy wants to save his girlfriend, so I tagged along."

He flashed his smile to Kidd that could melt an entire chocolate factory. But the red-haired girl is not amused.

"You could've died." Kidd said bluntly, staring straight into Law's eyes.

"Yeah, but everything's always worth a try, isn't it?"

Kidd sighed. Debating with this man opposite her is not a good idea after all.

"What? You worried about me?" Law said and grinned.

"Dream on, sister."

"Ne, Kidd. How long exactly are we going to stay as a woman?" Luffy asked.

Kidd sighed once again. This is a bigger problem.

"I've never heard there's actually somebody who can turn back to their original genders after eating that fruit.." Law said and received stares from Kidd and Luffy.

"NO ONE returned?" Kidd shouted. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well.. Being a woman is not boring.. At least I get more meat! So I'm okay with that!" Luffy exclaimed.

"I agree with Luffy." Law said and looked back at Kidd. "Well. At least you can be _my_ woman."

Law doesn't forget to stress the word 'my'.

"Don't be so full of yourself." Kidd muttered as Luffy looked at Zoro.

"Ne, Zoro. Am I your woman now?"

"Maybe. Depends." Zoro said, shocked that Luffy asked this question out of the blue.

"If I'm your woman, you must feed me meat everyday!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Fine. Whatever you wish." Zoro said and poked his meat with a fork, sending it towards Luffy.

"Yay! You're really nice, Zoro!" Luffy said happily and ate the meat on the fork. The slight blush on Zoro's face never left after that.

"See? Can't we be like them?" Law asked and sighed dramatically.

"I.." Kidd whispered to herself. "..am not get used to romance.."

"Then let's get used to it!" Law picked up a strawberry on his cake using his fork and hand it over to Kidd.

"You can eat it by yourself if you're not comfortable."

Kidd took over the fork, and take a bite out of the sweet fruit.

"See? It isn't that bad, right?" Law cheered. "But it'll be better if you eat when I'm holding the fork. It's more fun."

Several shades of red creep up onto Law's face.

"You're blushing! Does that mean you've accepted me to be your official boyfriend?" Law asked, closing in towards Kidd, reducing the distance between them.

"Get away from me you bastard!" Kidd pushed Law away with her hand, but instead Law took hold of it and kissed the back of the palm.

"Will you be my wife, madame Eustass?" Law is, in a way, proposing to Kidd with another strawberry on the fork just now.

"WHOA!" Luffy exclaimed. "A strawberry!"

Luffy extended her arm and took that berry from Law's hand, chomping it whole.

"HEY! Who said that you can eat my engagement ring?" Kidd growled and throw an empty plate at Luffy. Zoro caught it just in time.

"And who allows you to throw a plate at my woman, Kidd?"

That's when Zoro felt a culinary knife touches the back of his head.

"Nobody threatens my wife without getting killed."

"Zoro! I'll save you!" Luffy exclaimed and throw a piece of ham towards Law's direction, and it hit his face.

"Luffy!"

"Kidd!"

"Zoro!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM / HER!" Shouts of the four of them are heard in that particular restaurant. And of course, chaos is wreaked but they had a great time.

After all, both the captains can't return to their male selves. So why not have some fun before the marriage?

* * *

**Crappy ending, I know.**

**But I have to finish this story.. Or I'll never face myself.. *draws circle in corner**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this story! Have a good day peoples!**

**~END  
**


End file.
